Say, I Love You
by Faychimen
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, hyung." / "Yoongi― Apakah.. Aku juga mencintaimu?" / Dedicated to my beloved Jintit. / Oneshot / BTS FanFiction / BoysLove / BoyxBoy / Yaoi / YoonJin / Yoongi x Seokjin


Minggu pagi yang cerah, bagi Yoongi.

Biasanya pada hari Minggu, Yoongi selalu bangun kesiangan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia sudah bangun dan mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia terlihat begitu semangat. Kenapa? Karena hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

 **Say, I Love You**

 **Disclaimer : BTS © God, Story © Faychimen**

 **Cast : GS! Jungkook, Suga, Jin**

 **Pairing : YoonJin / Seme! Yoongi x Uke! Seokjin**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi, BL , Cerita pasaran/?**

 **.**

 **This FanFiction is dedicated to my beloved Jin titit / Jeoni / Louis.**

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Seokjin memiiki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda. Yoongi memiliki pribadi yang kasar, sedangkan Seokjin memiliki pribadi yang ramah. Mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak hari pertama Yoongi di Bangtan High School. Saat itu, Yoongi berencana untuk bolos di hari pertamanya, dan Seokjin yang mencegah Yoongi keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Akhirnya rencana bolos Yoongi digagalkan oleh Seokjin.

Bukan pertemuan yang berkesan. Tapi sejak saat itu, mereka berdua lebih sering bertemu. Meskipun pertemuan mereka selalu menciptakan sebuah pertengkaran. Yoongi yang selalu membuat masalah seperti bolos dan berkelahi, dan Seokjin yang selalu berusaha mencegah Yoongi membuat masalah lainnya.

Namun lambat laun, pertemuan mereka semakin melunak dan membuat kedua belah pihak menjadi semakin akrab. Mereka berdua semakin sering bertemu, baik di lingkungan sekolah, maupun di luar sekolah― Tanpa pertengkaran lagi, tentunya.

Hubungan mereka berdua semakin erat, bahkan hingga kini Yoongi sudah menduduki bangku kelas 2, sementara Seokjin satu tingkat lebih tinggi darinya.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ah?"

Yoongi segera menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menyebut namanya. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas saat mengetahui bahwa pemilik suara adalah Seokjin.

"Tumben, sendirian di perpustakaan? Tidak pulang?" Seokjin melangkah mendekat kearah Yoongi dan duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan Yoongi. Saat itu, kegiatan belajar mengajar memang sudah berakhir, namun murid-murid masih diperbolehkan untuk berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah. Seperti dugaan Yoongi, belakangan ini Seokjin sering mengunjungi perpustakaan setelah kelas berakhir. Tidak salah bagi Yoongi, menunggunya disini.

"Eh.. Yah.." Raut wajah Yoongi langsung berubah dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Hm. Aku baru saja putus dengan Jungkook, hyung." Yoongi kemudian berterus terang. Memang, saat bersama Seokjin, Yoongi menjadi terbuka. Tak ada satupun rahasia yang disembunyikannya dari Seokjin.

Jungkook adalah kekasih Yoongi sejak ia masih menduduki bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan tahun ini, Jungkook melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas di Bangtan High School. Membuatnya lebih sering bertemu dengan Yoongi. Namun, sejak ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Yoongi, mereka berdua justru lebih sering bertengkar.

"Oh, astaga.." Seokjin nampak tidak terlalu terkejut, namun raut kekhawatiran dapat terlihat di wajahnya. Apakah Seokjin mengkhawatirkan Yoongi?

"Hei, hyung. Apakah kau mau membantuku memperbaiki suasana hatiku?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Yoongi-ah." Seokjin memaparkan senyuman hangat kepada Yoongi, membuat Yoongi yang hanya melihatnya juga merasakan kehangatan itu.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah, bagi Yoongi. Ia terlihat begitu semangat, karena hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan Seokjin.

.

Maka disinilah Yoongi berada sekarang, di sebuah rumah makan yang terletak di pusat kota. Dengan mengenakan snapback, kaus lengan panjang, dan celana jeans agak ketat― Yah, memang beginilah gaya seorang Yoongi di luar lingkungan sekolah.

Yoongi sudah berada di rumah makan tersebut setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian. Sementara menunggu, Yoongi membunuh waktu dengan bermain game di ponselnya. Hingga akhirnya Seokjin tiba dan langsung berhadapan dengannya.

"Datang sekolah selalu terlambat, tapi tidak terlambat saat hang-out denganku?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin hanya dijawab dengan cengiran Yoongi yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan obrolan ringan mereka berdua.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Yoongi beberapa hari yang lalu, ia hanya ingin mengajak Seokjin untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamanya untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Sebenarnya Seokjin sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Yoongi. Padahal, mereka sudah sering menghabiskan waktu di luar lingkungan sekolah. Tapi sudahlah, asal bisa membantu Yoongi, Seokjin tetap akan melakukannya.

Memang, dengan hanya berada bersama Seokjin saja dapat memperbaiki mood Yoongi yang sekacau apapun.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan sekaligus makan siang berdua di rumah makan tersebut, Yoongi permisi ke kamar mandi dan Seokjin menunggu di tempat yang sama.

Ketika Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi, ia bertukar pandangan dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya, sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Yoongi berdiri. Yoongi menelan ludah kasar, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin kearah Seokjin dan membawanya pergi dari rumah makan tersebut secepat mungkin.

Seokjin semula sedikit kebingungan saat Yoongi menariknya dan berjalan menjauhi rumah makan tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Ia tak henti-hentinya melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Yoongi, namun Yoongi hanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tiap kali Seokjin bertanya padanya.

.

Mereka berdua terus melangkahkan kaki beriringan, hingga akhirnya langkah Seokjin terhenti tepat di depan sebuah distro.

"Eehh― Yoongi-ah, bisakah kita mampir dulu?"

"Hm? Tentu saja, hyung." Yoongi sedikit tersenyum saat menyadari Seokjin sedari tadi menatap sebuah jaket yang dipajang di butik yang berdinding kaca tersebut. Kemudian keduanya melangkah memasuki gedung fashion tersebut.

Baru saja beberapa menit mereka berada di dalam distro tersebut, manik Yoongi menangkap sosok yang sebelumnya ia temui di rumah makan sebelumnya, kini berada di luar distro― Bersama dua lelaki bertubuh tegap yang mengiringinya. Lagi-lagi, mereka bertukar pandang. Saat menyadari bahwa kedua lelaki tersebut memasuki distro yang sama, Yoongi segera mengambil beberapa gantungan baju secara sembarang, dan Seokjin hanya melihatnya dengan kebingungan.

"Yoon― Ah!" Bahkan Seokjin belum selesai memanggil nama Yoongi, ketika Yoongi justru meraih lengannya dan menariknya menuju ruang ganti. Seokjin semakin kebingungan ketika Yoongi malah mengabsen satu persatu kancing kemeja Seokjin dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya kemeja Seokjin yang terbuka menampakkan dada bidangnya― Yoongi bergerak begitu cepat, hingga bahkan Seokjin sendiri tidak sempat mencegahnya.

"Hyung, kumohon, jangan memberontak." Sedetik kemudian, Yoongi mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Seokjin, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Seokjin, kemudian menempelkan kedua belah bibir miliknya dengan milik Seokjin. Mata Seokjin membulat saat menyadari bahwa Yoongi bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, namun ia juga melumat bibirnya. Pada saat bersamaan, pintu ruang ganti dibuka secara paksa dari luar. Namun setelahnya pintu tersebut langsung ditutup lagi setelah melihat pemandangan didalamnya.

"Yak! Kenapa bisa ada gay disini?!"

.

.

.

Seokjin terus menuntut penjelasan atas kejadian di distro sebelumnya. Semula Yoongi tak ingin menjawab, namun Seokjin terus memaksa dan mengancam tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi jika Yoongi tak segera menjelaskan padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

"Tidak mau nanti, harus sekarang!" Tegas Seokjin, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Menuntut sebuah penjelasan dari Yoongi.

"Kalau aku menjelaskannya sekarang, setelah ini kita langsung pulang. Tapi kalau hyung mau mendengar penjelasanku nanti, aku akan membawa hyung ke puncak perjalanan hari ini."

"..Memangnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Seokjin melirik Yoongi dengan penuh keraguan.

"Hm. Food court? Atau taman bermain? Ah, atau ke food court yang ada di taman bermain?"

Seokjin langsung membulatkan matanya dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak wisata kuliner ditambah rekreasi?

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas lega saat ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan sosok sebelumnya, ditambah Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah melupakan perihal sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berjam-jam mereka berkeliling di areal taman bermain, mencoba setiap wahana― Dimulai dari wanana anak-anak hingga wahana extreme. Sesekali mampir di beberapa stan dan membeli berbagai jenis makanan.

Hingga tak terasa, matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya.

"Hyung, satu wahana lagi, dan setelah ini kita pulang."

Nampak raut sedih dari wajah Seokjin karena harus mengakhiri hari yang begitu menyenangkan baginya, namun ia langsung bersemangat saat menyadari bahwa 'satu wahana lagi' yang belum dicobanya adalah bianglala.

.

Di mata Yoongi, Seokjin terlihat seperti anak kecil. Seokjin sangat jujur dalam menunjukkan perasaannya. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya berbeda dari Jungkook. Ah ya.. Mengingat Jungkook..

"Hyung.."

"Hm? Hm?" Seokjin bergumam, tanpa melirik Yoongi. Ia masih sibuk dengan pemandangan senja yang dilihatnya dari dalam bianglala yang mereka naiki berdua.

".. Mengenai yang di distro tadi.."

Seokjin langsung menoleh kearah Yoongi. Benar juga, hampir saja ia melupakan masalah itu.

".. Sejak kita berada di rumah makan, aku berpapasan dengan Jungkook. Dan ternyata ia mengikuti kita hingga ke distro. Ia tidak sendirian, ia bersama bodyguardnya. Dan aku sengaja menciummu saat itu agar bodyguardnya tidak menaruh kecurigaan dan segera pergi."

".. Hah? Jungkook? Bodyguard?" Nampaknya Seokjin masih tidak begitu mengerti.

"Oh, aku belum pernah bercerita padamu ya? Jungkook itu putri tunggal dari keluarga yang kaya. Dia selalu dikawal oleh bodyguardnya kemanapun ia pergi, kecuali di sekolah."

Kalimat Yoongi menjelaskan semuanya. Kini Seokjin mengerti. Namun ia hanya terdiam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar bianglala.

".. Sebelum aku putus dengannya, aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya."

Seokjin merasa dadanya berdenyut. Perasaan apa ini?

".. Kemudian aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai seseorang, lebih dari dirinya."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Sebenarnya lelaki macam apa Yoongi ini? Jangan bilang kalau Yoongi mencampakkan Jungkook karena perempuan lain.

".. Hyung, jatuh cintalah padaku."

"Hah?!" Kini pandangan Seokjin beralih kembali menatap Yoongi dan terbelalak kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"Pembohong." Lelucon macam apa ini? Seokjin memang tahu kalau Yoongi itu adalah seorang berandalan. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Yoongi juga mempermainkan perasaan seseorang.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang sama pada mantan kekasihmu."

".. Aku tidak menyangkalnya. Lagipula orang yang kucintai melebihinya itu kau, hyung."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mencerna kalimat Yoongi. Apa maksudnya? Semakin Seokjin memikirkannya, semakin membuatnya kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yoongi mengambil langkah mendekat kearah Seokjin dan langsung mencium bibir Seokjin sekilas.

"Itu adalah ciuman keduaku."

Seokjin tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah kini, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Yoongi, yang berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan suara nafas keduanya tengah beradu.

"Tentu saja― Ciuman pertamamu adalah Jungkook, benar kan?"

"Hyung bicara apa? Tentu saja ciuman pertamaku itu saat kita berada di distro tadi siang." Yoongi terkekeh geli saat menatap wajah Seokjin yang memerah.

"Kau ini bicara a―" Belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoongi lagi-lagi mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

"T-tapi―" Yoongi berusaha membungkam Seokjin yang siap melancarkan protes lainnya. Namun saat bibir Yoongi dan bibir Seokjin berjarak tidak sampai satu senti, bianglala berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan pemandu wahana yang membukakan pintu bianglala sembari tersenyum tidak enak, karena sudah mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji Yongi. Ia sudah menjelaskan semua kepada Seokjin dan akan mengantarnya pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, bahkan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di depan rumah Seokjin. Yoongi merasa sudah sewajarnya jika setelah ini Seokjin akan membencinya. Begitulah, pikirnya.

.

Suara Seokjin menghentikan langkah Yoongi, saat ia baru saja hendak melangkah menjauh.

"Yoongi-ah." Pemilik nama menoleh kearah Seokjin.

".. Apakah aku salah, jika aku sempat merasa senang saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau putus dengan Jungkook?"

Yoongi merasakan darahnya berdesir lebih cepat, begitu pula dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Ia merasa seolah waktu telah terhenti. Apa yang dikatakan Seokjin? Apakah ini berarti..

".. Apakah.. Aku juga mencintaimu?"

Yoongi mengambil langkah mendekat kearah Seokjin dan segera mendekap sosok pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya dan memeluknya erat. "Ya, kau harus, hyung. Kau harus mencintaiku."

Seokjin kemudian membalas pelukan Yoongi. Yoongi merasa hanyut dalam kehangatan yang baru saja ia ciptakan, membuatnya menginginkan Seokjin lebih. Yang selanjutnya Seokjin lakukan membuat Yoongi terkejut, ketika Seokjin memberanikan dirinya untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Yoongi langsung membalas ciumannya dan melumat bibir Seokjin, dibalas dengan Seokjin yang berusaha mengimbangi ciumannya. Gigitan dan jilatan dilancarkan kedua belah pihak, mencairkan suasana malam yang dingin itu tergantikan menjadi begitu panas. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi mempertemukan kedua lidah mereka dan bermain di gua mulut Seokjin. Mereka berdua bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada di luar rumah.

Yoongi kemudian melepas tautan bibir mereka saat menyadari Seokjin kesulitan bernafas. Yoongi mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Seokjin, wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan mereka berdua bisa merasakan nafas mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Yoongi terus menatap kedua manik Seokjin, hingga akhirnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat Seokjin membuat seluruh dunia menjadi miliknya.

"Yoongi-ah, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
